


Como conquistar você

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexuality, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, JaeDo, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, dojae, mention!johnil, slight!jaewoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: Jaehyun trabalha na redação de uma revista e tem uma crush no novo editor chefe, mas não sabe paquerar. Yuta, seu melhor amigo,  o aconselha a ir falar com Doyoung, o especialista em conselhos amorosos, mas por problemas do passado, os dois se odeiam e mal se falam. No entanto, Jaehyun acaba indo pedir conselhos para o Kim devido ao seu desespero e vai ter que lidar com ele se quiser se dar bem na conquista.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**[Como Conquistar Você]**

**[Primeira Lição]**

Jaehyun não se sente um cara de sorte. Ele sabe que sua vida atualmente não é lá tão ruim assim, afinal, trabalha na edição de uma grande revista e na maior parte do tempo ama o que faz. Porém, se tem uma coisa que o tira do sério é sua falta de sorte em tudo. Não é bom nos esportes e nunca conseguiu ganhar um jogo sequer de futebol. Nunca ganhou um sorteio na vida, nunca conseguiu ser selecionado para um cargo público e nem ganhou no bingo. E ainda tem o principal de todos: nunca conseguiu paquerar e se dar bem nesse jogo de sedução maluco. Simplesmente não consegue se ver seduzindo alguém e fazer esse alguém se apaixonar por si. Se acha travado demais e sem nenhum atributo que possa atrair alguém. Enfim, não tem uma boa autoestima, o que já lhe rendeu muitas sessões de terapia e ainda rendem.

E é com esse péssimo pensamento de que as coisas não serão nada boas naquela manhã que Jung Jaehyun acorda, querendo ficar mais dez minutinhos deitado, só pensando na morte da bezerra. Porém, ele sabe que pode acabar se atrasando por conta do trânsito caótico da cidade em plena segunda-feira.

Ele então levanta com muito esforço e escova os dentes, toma um bom banho e limpa o rosto. Escolhe uma roupa social esportiva para o trabalho e vai até seu carro que comprou há exatos seis meses, parcelando tudo com muito sangue, suor e lágrimas. Sorri, tentando se animar um pouco com ao menos essa conquista; mas logo lembra que não tem sorte no amor e murcha no banco. Coloca algumas músicas para tocar e segue para o trabalho, tentando se animar, já prevendo o estresse no trânsito.

Com um atraso de dez minutos, Jaehyun finalmente chega no prédio da editora em que trabalha. A NonStop é uma das maiores editoras do país, publicando de tudo um pouco para o público jovem. Desde livros a revistas variadas, com os mais diversos assuntos e buscando a inovação em vários segmentos. Jung Yoonoh — como é chamado por alguns — trabalha desde que se formou em jornalismo. Em vez de ir para um jornal, o seu amor pelas palavras e sua infinita curiosidade o fez ir atrás de uma vaga de redator júnior em diversos lugares. Com muita dificuldade conseguiu entrar ainda novo na NonStop, encontrando seu lugar ali e permanecendo. Atualmente é o editor da coluna de curiosidades do mundo pop e adora receber textos divertidos e se atualizar com as notícias ao redor do mundo. Sua curiosidade para saber sobre tudo um pouco é algo que o deixa feliz. Quando senta em uma roda de estranhos sabe que vai conseguir conversar com eles por ser um grande acumulador de informações. Mas, é um lado seu que por mais que goste, também odeia, por perceber que algumas pessoas não gostam desse tipo de comportamento, de se meter onde não é chamado por causa da quantidade de informação inútil acumulada ao longo dos anos, e com isso tendem a se afastar de si, por isso se sente tão azarado no amor.

Jaehyun passa pelo saguão e corre para pegar o elevador antes que ele feche. O lugar está um pouco lotado, mas Jaehyun não deixa de notar quem está logo ao seu lado. Inclina um pouco a cabeça e quando seus olhos se encontram com os de Kim Dongyoung, rapidamente ele desvia o olhar. Continua a olhar de esguelha para o Kim e vê que seus lábios apresentam um leve curvar, em um sorriso malicioso, e Jaehyun quer gritar. Se tem uma pessoa que mais odeia no mundo, essa pessoa é aquele homem ao seu lado. Odeia o jeito irritante dele de falar, de agir, de se sentir superior a todos e principalmente, de se achar o bonitão das tapiocas. O cara que pega geral e faz todos se apaixonarem por si em segundos. Ele é o editor chefe da seção de conselhos amorosos e pensa que é o Hitch asiático. 

Jaehyun vira o rosto e tenta focar em outro canto do elevador, agradecendo quando quase todo mundo sai, mas querendo morrer quando percebe que somente ele e Doyoung ficam dentro do elevador.

Os dois se olham de esguelha novamente e Jaehyun solta um pigarro, totalmente desconfortável. Puxa seu celular da bolsa transversal e suspira, pensando no quanto é um saco trabalhar no décimo segundo andar daquele prédio. Felizmente, três minutos depois o elevador finalmente para. Jaehyun guarda o celular e percebe que Doyoung o olha da cabeça aos pés. 

O Jung logo pensa se seria legal começar o dia xingando alguém. 

Quando o elevador abre, Doyoung passa os dedos pelo cabelo e olha para Jaehyun.

— Ah. Bom dia para você também Yoonoh. — Ele diz, saindo apressado do elevador e o Jung solta um xingamento baixinho, indignado com a ousadia do idiota por chamá-lo assim.

Felizmente Jaehyun não se sente afetado, afinal, Doyoung não é interessante para si. Ele guarda o celular em sua bolsa e segue sorridente para a redação, abrindo mais ainda um sorriso ao ver um pouco do caos que é aquele lugar. No entanto, logo murcha ao ver que não há quase ninguém por ali. 

Olha para o lado, vendo a maioria dos colaboradores na sala de reunião e arregala os olhos, apressando os passos para chegar logo na sala. Odeia chegar atrasado no trabalho, principalmente quando sabe que vai haver reunião. E pelo visto aquela era mesmo importante. 

Abre a porta um pouco desengonçado e mesmo sem querer chamar a atenção acaba percebendo todos os olhares em si. Jaehyun sente o constrangimento lhe atingir, mas tenta disfarçar. A sala inteira está em silêncio, só esperando ele achar um lugar para sentar, e enquanto se senta na única cadeira vaga ao lado de Doyoung, quer apenas desistir de tudo e xingá-lo de todos os nomes possíveis quando percebe ele rindo baixinho de si.

Tenta ignorar a vergonha da maneira que pode, e olha para a editora chefe com um sorriso forçado.

— Bom. Agora que estamos todos aqui, já posso começar com as notícias. 

Jaehyun olha na direção de Yuta, tentando descobrir através de mímica se ele sabe o que tá acontecendo. Yuta é um dos redatores da coluna _nerd/geek_ , mas sua especialidade é falar dos mangás e animes em lançamento no Japão, sua terra natal. Quando Jaehyun entrou na NonStop, não demorou muito e o Nakamoto também foi contratado. Os dois se deram bem logo de cara e mantém uma grande amizade na empresa e fora dela.

— Vocês sabem que o nosso novo editor chefe deve chegar agora pela tarde e ele vem transferido de outra unidade para dividir a gerência da redação comigo, cuidando de metade dos setores. — A mulher diz, e Jaehyun se sente um pouco assustado, já que não estava sabendo da notícia. Desde que se entende por gente que Lisa Monaban é sua única editora chefe e a redação funcionou muito bem assim. Acha estranho a empresa de repente mandar um cara para ajudar com isso. — Eu vou ficar mais com a parte de edição de livros e ele vem pra ajudar vocês na gerência das revistas, incluindo a Daylight, para aumentar ainda mais as vendas. — Ela complementa.

Jaehyun levanta a mão, se sentindo um pouco ofendido com aquilo. A Daylight é uma revista que vende bem e tem muitos assinantes, justamente por conter de tudo um pouco e atrair a atenção para suas matérias diversificadas.

Lisa assente, deixando que ele fale.

— Tá. Sei que a empresa o quer aqui, mas é necessário? A nossa revista vende bem e você sozinha conseguiu gerenciar tudo tão bem por tanto tempo. Não consigo entender porque é importante a presença de outro editor chefe na nossa redação.

Lisa concorda, sorrindo para Jaehyun e ajeitando uma mecha de seu cabelo preto que ousa sair do lugar.

— Sim, eu sei que gerenciei bem nesse tempo, mas esse foi um pedido que eu mesma fiz.

Jaehyun trava um pouco. Não consegue acreditar que Lisa havia feito isso e ele nem ficara sabendo, mais tarde iria em sua sala só para puxar suas orelhas. Ele olha para o lado e Doyoung o está encarando, com um risinho cínico e aquele seu olhar de desdém que o Jung tanto odeia. Ele desvia o olhar e volta a encarar sua chefe.

— Bom. Dada às notícias, agora vamos para alguns dados sobre vendas e novas recomendações.

**xxx**

A manhã inteira se estendeu com a reunião e quando acabou, o sentimento de alívio pairou sobre todos. Jaehyun espera todo mundo sair e olha para Lisa enquanto ela guarda seu notebook na bolsa. Ele espera com a pouca cautela que tem devido ao seu desespero para falar com ela.

— O que você quer hein, Jaehyun? — Ela logo pergunta, resmungando baixinho.

— Quero saber que história é essa de dividir gerência, que eu não estava sabendo.

Ela olha para ele e sorri, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

— Eu venho avisando a todos desde a semana passada Yoonoh. Como você não sabia?

Jae dá de ombros.

— Eu realmente não sei… Acho que minha memória anda péssima ultimamente. — Jaehyun diz, se aproximando mais dela. — Mas, você tem seus direitos.

— Eu preciso de um descanso agora, estava com muitas responsabilidades para carregar aqui no setor. — Ela fala, olhando para o Jung com seu olhar de cansada. — Mas, acho que agora as coisas vão melhorar. — Lisa diz, pegando a bolsa em cima da mesa, enquanto se dirige para a saída. 

Jaehyun a segue, um pouco frustrado por não ter tido todas as respostas que queria, mas dá de ombros, voltando para seu trabalho, a espera do novo editor chefe.

**xxx**

A tarde, depois do almoço, a ansiedade toma de conta de todos os presentes na redação. Todo mundo passa a cochichar entre si e falar um pouco sobre o que acha ou sabe de informação sobre o chefe novato. Jaehyun fica emburrado na sua mesa, não quer falar sobre isso, pois está se sentindo deixado de lado por sua amiga com toda essa história. 

Volta a fazer seu trabalho e se perde na coluna que precisa terminar até o fim do dia. No entanto, ao ouvir os cochichos ficando cada vez mais audíveis de seus colegas da redação, levanta o rosto e trava ao dar de cara com um rapaz aparentemente mais jovem do que si, de cabelos castanhos e sedosos, nariz pontudo e bem desenhado, lábios carnudos e convidativos, olhos bonitos e profundos. Jaehyun se vê sem ar por alguns segundos até colocar a mão no peito para poder respirar fundo. 

A única coisa que se passa em sua mente é: _“Puta que pariu, puta que pariu, puta que pariu esse cara é gostoso demais!”_ e ele se perde por longos minutos a observar o homem parado na entrada da redação, até que Lisa Monaban se aproxima e o abraça, sorrindo para ele.

— Jae.

Ele continua a olhar para aquele ponto específico, sem se dar conta do que está ao seu redor.

— Jae!

Ele vê o rapaz saindo com Lisa e o segue com o olhar por todo o seu percurso, disposto a não largá-lo de vista.

— Jung Jaehyun!

Ele dá um salto em sua cadeira, quase esbarrando a mão no porta canetas e derrubando todas. Jaehyun coloca a mão em seu coração e suspira pesadamente com o susto. Ele levanta o rosto e fuzila seu melhor amigo com o olhar.

— O que você quer, Yuta?

— Lisa está chamando de novo pra sala de reunião, ela vai apresentar o novo editor chefe, esqueceu?

Jaehyun levanta mais rápido que uma bala e corre com o amigo para a sala. Ao chegar lá sente as pernas tremerem ao sentar de frente para o homem misterioso e sensual, se perdendo em todas as vezes em que o vê morder o lábio inferior e passar os dedos de leve pelos cabelos sedosos.

Quando todos já estão em seus devidos lugares. Lisa levanta da cadeira e vai até o rapaz, tocando em seu ombro e sorrindo, animada.

— Bom, como havia dito sobre o editor chefe de nossa redação. Aqui está ele. — diz, apontando para o rapaz, que sorri, aparentemente envergonhado. — Deem as boas vindas para Kim Jungwoo!

Alguns batem palmas, outros sorriem e outros parecem tão admirados que nada conseguem dizer, como é o caso de Jaehyun. 

— Dá pra ver daqui a baba escorrendo da sua boca. — Yuta fala baixinho no ouvido do amigo.

— Hãn? — Jaehyun se desespera, segurando o celular na altura do rosto para ver.

Yuta começa a rir ao ver o Jung desesperado.

— Eu tô brincando! — suspira.

Os dois se ajeitam em seus lugares ao verem Lisa pedir silêncio. Ela volta a se sentar e aponta para Jungwoo, pedindo que ele fale alguma coisa. O homem levanta, solta um leve pigarro e observa todos os presentes. Seu olho bate no de Jaehyun e ele sorri, o que faz o nosso editor da coluna pop quase ter um ataque cardíaco.

— Boa tarde, pessoal! Quero agradecer as boas-vindas de todos e espero que possamos fazer um bom trabalho daqui pra frente. — Ele começa, sorridente demais e segurando as duas mãos em uma demonstração de nervosismo. — Durante a semana vamos organizar nosso cronograma e a abertura de um espaço criativo para nossas revistas! 

Todos ficam um pouco surpresos. A empresa está mesmo investindo tudo o que tem para alavancar as vendas. No último mês, mesmo as revistas tendo uma base boa de vendas, não havia sido o suficiente. É chegada a hora de mudanças para atrair mais público jovem, que vive e lê praticamente tudo pela internet hoje em dia.

Jungwoo continuou falando e explicando um pouco mais sobre seu trabalho na redação, mas Jaehyun parece ter escutado pouco mais do que três palavras. Ao fixar seu olhar naquela boca desenhada pelos deuses, se perde novamente e só quer mergulhar mais e mais. Quando menos percebe, todos já estão saindo da sala e ele ainda está travado e sem saber o que fazer.

— Caralho, Jae, você tá impossível hoje! — Yuta grita, acordando o Jung de seus pensamentos.

— Ai… — Jaehyun resmunga, pegando em sua cabeça. — Yuta, você precisa me beliscar pra eu saber que é verdade mesmo.

— O quê?

— Que eu finalmente encontrei o amor da minha vida!

Yuta revira os olhos, já gritando por dentro. Ele encara o amigo, segurando firme em seu ombro e diz:

— Jaehyun, você precisa voltar a si meu amigo. Esse cara chegou hoje na empresa, ele não pode ser o amor da sua vida.

Jaehyun fica parado, apenas escutando e balançando a cabeça em negativa.

— Eu posso conhecê-lo, afinal ele será nosso editor chefe geral. — Ele diz, suspirando fundo e olhando para o teto. — E quem sabe, a gente embarque em um romance lindo, coisa de filme, sabe.

Yuta quer gritar, mas ele não sabe o que fazer. Olha para os lados, resmunga baixinho e enfim solta Jaehyun. Do jeito que ele está, não vai melhorar tão cedo.

— Vamos, ainda temos muito trabalho pela frente. — Yuta chama, desistindo de falar qualquer coisa.

Os dois saem juntos da sala de reunião e voltam para suas mesas. A redação da Daylight é um lugar geralmente arrumado e silencioso, mas com a chegada de Kim Jungwoo, todos parecem serelepes até demais, falando alto, gesticulando de modo frenético e rindo à toa. Jaehyun tenta se concentrar em seu trabalho, mas quando começa a ver o homem da sua vida desfilando pelos corredores, com um olhar curioso e um sorriso de ponta a ponta, sua concentração vai pelo ralo e ele começa a chorar internamente. É sofrimento demais para uma só pessoa em tão pouco tempo.

Do outro lado da redação, quem também parece estar sofrendo é Kim Doyoung, mas não é por causa de ninguém aparentemente, e sim por seu melhor amigo chorando em seu ombro.

— Você sabe. Eu estava lá, ajudando ele com o marketing do livro da Krystal e papo vai, papo vem a gente teve uma conexão, entendeu?

— Entendi. — Ele responde enquanto digita freneticamente sua próxima coluna. Por impulso, acaba virando e encarando o amigo. — Mas deu em alguma coisa, Johnny?

O amigo baixa a cabeça e murcha em seu banco.

— Até agora nada, apenas conversamos muito por mensagens.

Doyoung ri.

— Se você não der o primeiro passo, nunca vai saber se o Taeil tá na sua ou não, cara. Convida ele pra sair.

Johnny o encara, ainda com um leve desânimo em seu semblante.

— Sei lá, ele me disse esses dias que era bom ter mais um amigo, e isso tem martelado na minha cabeça.

Doyoung ri mais ainda.

— Você parece não ouvir nada do que eu falo, Johnny. — Ele diz nervoso, passando as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado. — Vou precisar te enviar um intensivão da paquera de novo.

Johnny assente em um sorriso conformado e se aproxima mais do amigo.

— Vamos mudar de assunto, eu já estou sofrendo demais por hoje.

Doyoung franze o cenho e o encara, esperando sua próxima fala.

— Você viu que o Jung tava babando no novo editor chefe da redação? — Johnny comenta, rindo baixinho.

— Não vi e nem quero ver. — Doyoung responde, voltando a digitar de modo frenético.

— Eu já tô vendo esses dois namorando por aí…

Doyoung bate com força na mesa e derruba o porta canetas, gerando um barulho que faz todos os olhares se voltarem para si. Ele coça o pescoço e quase puxa os cabelos, nervoso demais para processar qualquer coisa, enquanto se abaixa para arrumar a bagunça que fez.

— O que deu em você, hein? — Johnny indaga, ajudando-o.

— Nada não, só não consigo me concentrar direito na minha coluna.

— Hmm... 

Johnny o entrega o restante das canetas e volta para seu lugar, ainda com os olhos no amigo.

— Se não está bem, vá descansar um pouco. Depois você volta a escrever.

Doyoung termina de arrumar o porta canetas e levanta da mesa, um pouco transtornado.

— É. Vou fazer isso mesmo… — Ele fala, parecendo um pouco perdido, e Johnny não deixa de reparar nesse detalhe. — Eu volto já. — Diz, saindo da redação a passos apressados.

xxx

Jaehyun sabe que ouvira um barulho vindo do outro lado, mas está tão concentrado em terminar sua coluna da semana, que nem reparou na mobilização de algumas pessoas pela redação. Ele sabe que precisa terminar ao menos até sexta e não quer perder tempo.

No entanto, percebe que sua vida está indo para os ares quando sente uma mão tocar em seu ombro. É um toque tão leve e macio, mas que faz com que Jaehyun quase dê um salto de onde está.

— Oh! Desculpe se te assustei. — Uma voz serena diz.

Jaehyun coloca a mão no coração e vira, sabendo que ao menos antes de sua morte está tendo uma visão perfeita de Kim Jungwoo. Ele se toca de que ainda está vivo e acorda de seus sonhos nada castos para encarar o homem à sua frente. Jungwoo está em pé, olhando para si de maneira curiosa e um pouco assustada.

— Não, não! Você não me assustou. — Trata logo de dizer, tentando apaziguar a situação.

Jungwoo coloca a mão em seu peito dessa vez e sorri. Jaehyun pode jurar que está prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco.

— Vim só pra saber como você está e se precisa de alguma coisa ou orientação.

Jaehyun sorri de forma genuína, se sentindo muito importante.

— E-eu... Eu tô muito bem. — gagueja. — Por enquanto estou tranquilo, mas se eu realmente precisar de algo vou falar com você sim! 

Jungwoo sorri, tocando no braço direito dele e deslizando levemente seus dedos no local. Jaehyun quer apenas se desmanchar nas mãos desse homem.

— Tudo bem então. Vou estar em minha sala, Jaehyun. — Ele dá um leve aperto no braço do Jung e sai, acenando e mostrando um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

Jaehyun se senta e passa os dedos por seu braço, sentindo a região formigar e pensando que esse é mesmo um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Seu coração parece prestes a sair pela boca e sua respiração está à mil.

Ele desliza com a cadeira até a cabine de Yuta e o segura pelos ombros, balançando-o.

— Yuta! Ele veio falar comigo! Meu Deus, eu pensei que fosse morrer!

— Você tá demais Jae, parece que foi hipnotizado.

Jaehyun suspira.

— Fui sim, pelo amor.

Yuta dá uma gargalhada tão alta, que precisa colocar as mãos na boca para que ninguém o escute. Jaehyun dá um tapinha no braço do amigo, mas logo murcha em sua cadeira.

— Mas sabe como é, eu nunca vou conseguir nada com ele.

Yuta sorri e dá de ombros.

— Você devia falar com o Kim Doyoung dos relacionamentos amorosos. Ele não tem fama de Hitch atoa.

Jaehyun fecha a cara e cruza os braços, olhando de forma indignada para o amigo.

— Como você é ridículo Nakamoto Yuta! Até parece que não me conhece!

Yuta balança a cabeça, discordando.

— Eu conheço o suficiente pra saber que é ridículo você ainda ficar de birrinha com o cara por besteira. — retruca. — Vocês tinham dezoito anos! 

Jaehyun quase enfia a mão inteira na cara do amigo.

— Nem fala mais comigo hoje! Eu não quero saber de você. — Jaehyun diz entredentes, voltando a deslizar para sua cabine.

Yuta balança a cabeça em um meio sorriso. Ele sabe que Jaehyun uma hora ou outra precisa superar seus problemas pessoais e não fugir quando qualquer pessoa toca no assunto. Yuta se inclina e olha para o amigo que ainda se debate desanimado em sua cabine. Ele volta para seus afazeres e se diverte internamente com as coisas que ouviu dele e que sabe que ainda vai ouvir ao longo dos dias.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Como conquistar você]**

**[Segunda lição]**

No sábado, depois de passar a noite quase toda chorando por causa de Kim Jungwoo, Jaehyun decidiu que deveria botar um sorriso no rosto para encontrar seu amigo de faculdade, Moon Taeil. Os dois haviam estudado juntos na escola e resolveram ir para a mesma faculdade. Taeil se formou primeiro por ser mais velho e logo abriu uma pequena editora de livros, que era o seu sonho desde muito novo. Publicar livros de escritores iniciantes passou a ser a especialidade da Pandora Editora, que atualmente conta com uma gama diversa de escritores em quase todos os ramos, mas o mais popular é o jovem adulto.

Combinaram de se encontrar em uma das cafeterias perto da casa do Jung e logo se instalaram em uma mesa ao canto. Passar uma tarde agradável juntos e botar os papos em dia era o maior objetivo dos dois.

— Então, quer dizer que você cruzou com o Youngho na campanha do livro da Krystal?

— Sim, tinha esquecido de te dizer. — Taeil diz, tomando seu café e sorrindo ao ver o amigo o encarar com uma expressão nada amigável. — E nem vem com essa cara, Jaehyun. Eu estive tão atarefado nessas duas semanas, que um dia desses esqueci até meu nome.

Jaehyun abre um sorriso e leva um pedaço de _brownie_ à boca.

— Podia ter me ligado né? Eu fiquei sabendo isso por ele porque ouvi ele falar o seu nome, tantas vezes pela redação, que precisei perguntar.

— Hahahahaha. — Taeil leva a mão a boca, chocado. — Ele falou tanto assim de mim?

Jaehyun assente.

— Falou tanto que todo mundo já te conhece e sabe que você é meu amigo e que a gente estudou juntos. — Ele diz, franzindo o cenho. — E que, infelizmente, o Doyoung e o Johnny também estudaram na mesma escola que a nossa.

— Minha nossa. — Taeil comenta, bebendo seu café em um gole só. — Não sabia que o Johnny podia me estimar tanto.

Jaehyun cruza os braços e encara o amigo com um sorriso enviesado.

— Você não sabe que ele gosta de você a tipo, uns treze anos?

O Jung abre o berreiro ao ver a cara assustada de seu amigo. Podia jurar que Taeil sabia do fato de que Johnny tinha um precipício enorme por ele. Jaehyun torna a encarar o Moon, e o amigo ainda parece em transe, sem saber onde se enfiar.

— Você não vai dizer nada? — Jaehyun questiona.

— Eu… — Taeil abaixa a cabeça por alguns segundos e torna a olhar para Jaehyun. — Então é por isso que ele pareceu tão triste quando eu disse que seria bom ter mais um amigo da época da escola por perto!

— Você não disse isso.

Taeil assente, com o rosto mais vermelho que tomate.

— Pior que eu disse.

Jaehyun não consegue se segurar e solta uma gargalhada tão alta, que as outras pessoas no estabelecimento param o que estão fazendo para olhar em sua direção, curiosas com o motivo do riso.

— Seu monstro! — Ele diz, tentando se segurar.

Taeil abre a boca, indignado e pronto para xingar o amigo de todas as palavras.

— Eu? Você que tá rindo do pobre coitado aí. Eu nem sabia que ele gostava de mim na época de escola.

— Não sabia porque é um lerdo, isso sim. — Jaehyun retruca. Ele termina de comer o último pedaço de _brownie_ e afasta a bandeja para apoiar os braços na mesa, depois torna a falar com a boca um pouco cheia: — Johnny vivia na sua cola na época, e eu tinha que aguentar o Doyoung de brinde.

Taeil dá de ombros, com um riso conformado.

— Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim, mas pensei que era pura e simples amizade. Agora nem sei como vou falar com ele, depois dessa revelação.

Jaehyun arregala os olhos, assustado com qualquer confusão que tenha causado.

— Pelo amor de Deus, não deixa de falar com ele por isso. Você sabe que eu sou horrível e um tremendo idiota que não me aguento e saio contando tudo pra todo mundo.

Taeil balança a cabeça em desaprovação, pedindo mais café ao garçom.

— Eu sei disso, você era péssimo pra guardar segredo e pelo visto, é assim ainda atualmente. — Taeil diz, sorrindo ao ver mais uma xícara de café quentinho na mesa. — Mas não vou deixar Johnny de lado. Eu gosto de conversar com ele, adoro seu senso de humor e ele é muito bonito também, não posso negar. — Terminou de dizer com um sorriso malicioso, tomando um gole considerável de café. Ele olha para Jaehyun e o amigo está lutando para segurar o riso novamente.

— É assim que se fala meu amigo! — Jaehyun quase grita com tanta animação, ganhando a atenção de novo dos outros clientes. — Embora eu ainda o ache um porre por viver colado com o outro lá. — continua a falar. — Ele é um cara legal.

Taeil começa a pensar se as pessoas não estão os achando uma dupla de loucos. Ele olha para o amigo e cruza os braços, franzindo a sobrancelha.

— Você tem que se entender com o Doyoung um dia, sabia?

— Há, há, há, muito engraçado Moon Taeil. Obrigado pelo ótimo conselho.

— Eu falo sério. — Taeil insiste, terminando seu café em um gole só. — Você não acha que o destino juntou vocês dois de novo no mesmo lugar, pra que as coisas dessem certo dessa vez?

Jaehyun franze o cenho, confuso.

— O destino ferrou comigo, isso sim. Eu poderia me formar na profissão de qualquer um da Yonsei, mas tinha que ser justamente com o cara que eu menos queria ver. — Jaehyun suspira pesadamente, jogando os ombros para baixo, desanimado. — Agora tenho que fingir que ele não existe em muitos momentos do meu dia.

— Fingir? — Taeil indaga, franzindo o cenho. — Deve ser difícil quando o amor e o ódio andam lado a lado.

— Não tem nada de amor aqui, meu querido. Apenas ódio e rancor.

— Credo! — Taeil diz, rindo alto.

— Enfim, vamos mudar de assunto que eu preciso te contar sobre o amor da minha vida.

— Iih, lá vai começar com os crush dele de duas semanas. — Taeil diz em um tom de gracejo, o que faz com que Jaehyun o olhe da cara feia.

— Não é crush de duas semanas, ele é perfeito pra mim e é a coisa mais linda do mundo...

Jaehyun ainda passou mais meia hora apenas falando de Kim Jungwoo e do quanto ele era lindo, perfeito e merecia uma massagem por aguentar tanta responsabilidade de ser um grande editor chefe. Taeil precisou aguentar ver seu amigo falar como se fosse um colegial apaixonadinho e riu em diversos momentos. Quando já estava escurecendo, os dois se despediram com muitos beijos e abraços, prometendo se ver de novo em breve.

**xxx**

A semana vai passando e na quarta-feira, Jaehyun tenta de todas as maneiras se aproximar cada vez mais de Kim Jungwoo. Algumas vezes os dois conseguem conversar animadamente, já em outras, Jaehyun derruba alguma coisa, escorrega com o chão molhado ou até mesmo quebra algo, gerando tremenda vergonha e desconforto. No entanto, Jungwoo parece ser tão tranquilo que leva tudo numa boa, o que só deixa o Jung mais encantando ainda por ele.

— Meu Deus! Mil perdões, Jungwoo, sua camisa agora vai manchar por minha culpa! — Jaehyun diz, tentando limpar a camiseta verde do editor chefe que sem querer, derramou um pouco de café.

Os dois estão no meio do corredor da redação, atraindo a atenção de quase todos os presentes. Até Lisa, que está em sua sala e mexendo em seu celular, percebe a movimentação dos dois pelo vidro da porta. Yuta observa tudo e apenas quer morrer, jamais poderia imaginar que seu amigo ficaria de flerte no trabalho, ainda mais com o próprio editor chefe.

Jungwoo se afasta um pouco dele e apenas sorri, um pouco acanhado. Jaehyun coça a nuca, querendo morrer ao se ver passando vergonha no meio de tanta gente.

— Sem problemas, Jaehyun. Pode deixar que eu levo para uma lavanderia. — Ele diz, tentando encerrar o assunto.

— Eu pago a lavagem, então!

Jungwoo nega, em um gesto de mão.

— Não posso deixar que você faça isso.

— Você deve! Eu que derramei café em você.

— Não, tudo bem, eu insisto que você fique tranquilo…

Lisa sai de sua sala e anda sorrateiramente até Yuta, ouvindo os resmungos de um Jaehyun que ainda insiste em pagar a lavagem de roupa do Kim. Quando chega em sua cabine, se abaixa até estar perto o suficiente de seu ouvido e abre um sorriso arteiro.

— Aposta quanto que esses dois logo mais estarão aos beijos? — Ela diz, baixinho.

Yuta, que já havia percebido sua presença, finge levar um susto e apenas ri, balançando a cabeça.

— Aposto cem! — Responde, sorrindo vitorioso ao ver a expressão animada de Lisa.

Ela se inclina, voltando a ficar em pé, enquanto dá umas batidinhas no ombro do Nakamoto, que apenas ri mais ainda. Lisa volta para sua sala, imaginando altas histórias de Jaehyun com Jungwoo, e Yuta fica pensativo, se perguntando se o que tanto o Jung quer vai acontecer mesmo.

— Eu não aguento mais ser um tremendo desastre na frente do Jungwoo. — Jaehyun comenta, depois do almoço. Seu semblante não é dos melhores e ele parece prestes a chorar.

— Você deveria falar com o Doyoung, já disse.

— E eu já disse pra não me encher com esse papo, Yuta. — Jaehyun esbraveja, estressado. — Eu não quero ter que falar com Kim Dongyoung.

Yuta franze o cenho.

— Tem medo?

Jaehyun só falta voar no pescoço do amigo. Ele adora aquele otaku fedido, mas o odeia por sempre provocá-lo também.

— Não me faça ter que ir aí te encher de porradas, Nakamoto.

— Pelo visto, tem.

Jaehyun grunhe alto e murcha na cadeira, desanimado. Não consegue nem ter uma conversa direito com seu amigo. Decide não se estressar mais com essa história e trata de voltar para seus afazeres para não pirar de vez.

**xxx**

Naquela tarde, Doyoung está sentado em sua cabine e trabalha como ninguém. Sua especialidade em digitar rápido é algo de que se orgulha e também orgulha a redação. Nas metas da empresa, geralmente fica em primeiro ou segundo por causa de sua rapidez em terminar as colunas da Daylight.

— Cara, eu nem acredito que o Taeil finalmente me chamou pra sair! — Johnny surge em sua cabine, todo serelepe.

— Mas é um encontro? — Doyoung pergunta, terminando de digitar sua pesquisa sobre relacionamentos poliamorosos.

Johnny se aproxima do amigo, uma expressão pensativa é vista em seu rosto, e Doyoung pensa que precisa ajudar seu amigo de vez.

— Ah, não sei. — responde. — Mas sei que seremos só nós dois dessa vez, por isso ando um pouco nervoso esses dias.

— Só vai, Youngho. Conversa bastante, fala sobre a aaprência dele e tente ser você mesmo, ele vai cair na sua, tenho certeza!

Johnny balança a cabeça, sorridente.

— Estou contando com isso.

— Pessoal, atenção aqui! — Uma voz fala, o que faz os dois amigos e o restante da redação inteira se inclinar.

Jungwoo está em em pé ao lado de Lisa e os dois parecem superanimado com o que quer que será anunciado. Eles se olham, concordando com quem deve falar primeiro, e quando viram o rosto de novo, Jungwoo torna a falar:

— Quero dizer a todos vocês que no próximo sábado teremos uma festa para comemorar nossas parcerias, a minha entrada no setor, e nosso projeto criativo, que eu mesmo vou explicar no evento! — Ele diz.

— Nós também falaremos um pouco mais da parte editorial da NonStop e de surpresas incríveis que vem por aí! — Lisa comenta, sorridente.

Todos começam a bater palmas e a ovacionar os dois chefes. Esse evento prometia muitas coisas, e todos ficam animados e ansiosos para o final de semana. Lisa e Jungwoo voltam para suas salas e o curso parece seguir normal naquela tarde. No entanto, para Jaehyun, tudo parece caótico e prestes a desmoronar. E ele sabe que se não fizer alguma coisa, não vai ter o que quer.

— Meu Deus, vai ter uma festa e eu não consegui nada com ele ainda porque sou um fracassado. — Jaehyun reclama um pouquinho alto demais, fazendo pelo menos mais três pessoas escutarem as lamúrias dele de suas cabines, incluindo Yuta, que se aproxima da cabine do amigo, com um sorriso sacana.

— Eu disse a você pra ir falar com o Doyoung, não falei?

— E eu já disse pra você parar de mencionar esse nome na minha frente, não disse?

Yuta puxa Jaehyun e sua cadeira desliza um pouco pelo chão liso. O Jung começa a ficar indignado com a ousadia do Nakamoto.

— Eu vou ficar te enchendo até você decidir falar com ele. — Yuta diz, com um sorriso cínico, mostrando todos os dentes. — Você sabe que é um desastre na paquera e eu estou vendo isso esses dias, querendo me enterrar na areia. Então para de pensar no que aconteceu no passado, e tenta se entender com o Doyoung, cara, você sabe que ele pode te ajudar.

Jaehyun baixa a cabeça e inspira e expira, afundando em sua cadeira. Sua vida é tão miserável que precisa recorrer a uma pessoa que não quer ver nem pintada de ouro. No entanto, para que pare de fazer besteira e consiga fisgar de vez o homem que quer, precisa ir à luta, e para isso algumas aulas de como paquerar realmente são necessárias. O pobre Jung não lembra nem quando foi a última vez que beijou na boca ou transou, se acha a pessoa mais quadrada possível e sem qualquer atrativo.

E é com esse pensamento que ele diz:

— Tá. Vou pensar seriamente se vou ou não falar com ele, tudo bem?

Yuta respirou aliviado.

— Ao menos uma trégua, senhor! — diz, rindo. — E vê se para de choramingar pelo Jungwoo vinte e quantro horas por dia, por favor.

Jaehyun deu língua para o amigo, voltando para sua cabine com um sorriso no rosto.

Mais tarde, Doyoung está arrumando suas coisas antes de ir embora, tentando lembrar dos lugares que ainda precisaria passar antes de chegar em casa, e já ficando com preguiça. A redação está tranquila e só se ver alguns poucos gatos pingados trabalhando. Até Johnny já havia se mandado e o Kim se lamenta por ainda estar por ali.

Quando guarda sua agenda e alguns papéis em sua bolsa, sente a presença de alguém se aproximando se si. Doyoung se vira de modo brusco e dá de cara com Jung Jaehyun em sua frente. Ele parece acanhado pelo modo como se aproxima, lento e evitando contato visual com o Kim. As mãos estão enfiadas dentro da calça social e os ombros parem mais encolhidos do que o normal.

Fofo é a primeira palavra que vem a mente de Doyoung, que ele logo trata de expulsar quando encarna um olhar travesso e um sorriso mais travesso ainda.

— Jung Jaehyun? O que você faz tão perto de mim? Cuidado.

— É, percebi que preciso mesmo ter cuidado com você, — Jaehyun levanta o rosto, encarando o rapaz a sua frente. — ou posso me contaminar rapidinho.

Doyoung dá dois passos para frente e leva as mãos para o ouvido direito.

— Dá pra falar um pouco mais alto? Eu só consigo ouvir um gemido irritante.

Jaehyun revira os olhos, não consegue imaginar que vai mesmo fazer isso.

— Tá, chega de gracinha. — balança a cabeça em desaprovação e cruza os braços. — Eu preciso de seus serviços de conselheiro amoroso.

Doyoung trava, franzindo o cenho. Está chocado demais para conseguir entender o real significado daquelas palavras que acabara de ouvir.

— Pera. Você o quê? — Quase grita, tratando de tentar falar mais baixo, já que ainda há trabalhadores em suas cabines.

— Eu preciso, de seus serviços de conselheiro amoroso. — Jaehyun repete pausadamente. Ele dá uma breve olhada de cima a baixo em Doyoung, e não pode deixar de concordar que o Kim fica bem com calças jeans apertadas e camisetas maiores que seu tamanho. Para melhorar mais no estilo, ele está usando um sobretudo xadrez para se proteger do frio, o que o deixa mais charmoso ainda e Jaehyun estaria ficando louco se não reparasse nisso. — Eu tenho que conquistar o Jungwoo, não posso simplesmente ignorar o que sinto.

Doyoung solta um pigarro e encara Jaehyun. Ele está realmente surpreso de ver o Jung falar consigo, os dois trabalham na mesma empresa, mas sempre se evitaram ao máximo, trocando uma ou duas palavras em intervalos longos do ano.

— Não, deixa eu ver se entendi mesmo. — Doyoung dá uma pausa, olhando para o teto, pensativo e em seguida, encarando Jaehyun de novo. — Você, o cara que me odeia e já me disse que não queria falar comigo, está pedindo por meus conselhos amorosos?

Jaehyun dá um meio sorriso, dando de ombros.

— E daí? Não posso? Não vai ser de graça, eu faço questão de pagar cada centavo.

Doyoung ri alto, é muito engraçado ver um Jaehyun tão na defensiva assim. Logo tampa a boca ao ouvir algumas pessoas se remexerem em suas mesas, incomodas com o barulho. Ele se aproxima um pouco mais do outro rapaz para assim, evitar de falar tão alto.

— Tá bom então. — Responde, em um tom despreocupado, mas ainda confuso. No entanto, logo coloca um sorriso cínico ao tocar de leve na lapela do terno rosa-claro que Jaehyun está usando. — Você ao menos já beijou alguém na vida? Já transou?

Jaehyun se afasta dele de modo brusco e o olha com fúria e indignação. Não pode acreditar que está mesmo tendo aquele tipo de conversa com Kim Doyoung, logo ele.

— Já ué, mas foi em encontros a cegas ou em boates, nunca precisei conquistar ninguém.

 _“E você sabe disso mais do que ninguém”_ Jaehyun pensa, sentindo o sangue subir pela cabeça.

Doyoung sorri, sentindo que irritar e convencê-lo a desistir é o melhor a se fazer. Porém, Jaehyun percebe a jogada do Kim e não vai deixar ele vencer com tanta facilidade.

— E isso foi com que frequência? — Doyoung indaga, segurando a bolsa transversal em seu ombro esquerdo e mantendo os olhos em Jaehyun, que se apoia em um dos pés, os braços cruzados e o sorriso pequeno e sério mostram que ele está no maior tédio.

— Hmm... acho que umas duas vezes? — responde, dando de ombros.

Doyoung balança a cabeça em negativa e abre um meio sorriso.

— Pelo visto, teremos que trabalhar muito. — começa, explicando. — Você tem que aprender a beijar e a seduzir, Jaehyun.

Ele sabe que agora é a abertura para sua cartada final. Jaehyun se aproxima e sorri, irônico.

— Você vai me ensinar, então?

Doyoung se vê um tanto surpreso com a pergunta repentina.

— Credo! Pega um mamão e treina.

— E a sedução? — Jaehyun provoca, tentando segurar o riso.

— O quê? — Ele tosse alto, desconcertado pela primeira vez na frente daquele homem. — Não vou fazer isso, não! Tá louco?

— Como vou aprender a conquistar o cara então? — Jaehyun se aproxima mais dele e dessa vez sussura em seu ouvido: — Só você pode me ensinar…

Doyoung arregala os olhos e sente um arrepio subir da ponta dos pés até sua espinha. Dessa vez é ele que se afasta de Jaehyun.

— N-não sei… — gagueja, levemente nervoso. Doyoung começa a reclamar internamente do calor, não lembra de estar sentido tanto calor como agora.

Jaehyun sorri de ponta a ponta e encara Doyoung, com os olhos quase fechados.

— Manda o seu endereço que no sábado pela manhã, você vai me ensinar, nem que não queira!

— Nem ouse, Jaehyun! — Esbraveja, nitidamente nervoso.

Jaehyun ri e nada responde. Ele ajeita a bolsa transversal em seu corpo, saindo e deixando o pobre Kim Doyoung sozinho naquela redação, resmungando com seus próprios pensamentos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vim com esse capítulo um pouco maior hoje porque essa semana que está por vim terei que me afundar nos trabalhos e provas da faculdade! Por isso talvez eu não consiga postar o próximo capítulo no outro final de semana! Uma pena, to amando escrever essa história! 
> 
> PS: Não betei nada pq to louca e apressada pra postar! Então desculpa qualquer errinho, juro que depois volto pra arrumar com calma kkkk  
> Esses dois, vou te contar, amo demais!!

  
**[Como conquistar você]  
[Terceira Lição]**  
  


Quinta-feira passa voando, mas é um dia de muito trabalho na redação. Jaehyun acaba contando tudo para Yuta sobre Doyoung, e o amigo quase solta um berro no meio da redação para todo mundo ouvir. Ele dá um abraço de lado no amigo e os dois comemoram o passo importante que Jaehyun quer dar para finalmente conquistar Kim Jungwoo. 

Já Kim Doyoung, parece ser o único que não está gostando nada disso. Durante o dia ele se pega perdido, lembrando da conversa da tarde anterior e pensando que tudo não passa de uma tremenda loucura. Enquanto termina sua coluna, fica mais atento à movimentação no setor e pega Jaehyun em uma conversinha rápida com Jungwoo pelo corredor. Ele logo fecha a cara ao ver os sorrisos bobos dos dois ao se falarem de forma acanhada, e volta a prestar atenção em seu trabalho.

Na sexta, Doyoung não aguenta mais e depois do almoço trata de ir até a cabine de Jaehyun, que estrategicamente fica do outro lado da redação, só porque é importante os dois se manterem longe um do outro. Doyoung até ri ao se lembrar de quando o Jung chegou na empresa e quase teve um ataque quando cruzou consigo pela redação. E por infortúnio de ambos, suas cabines estavam muito próximas nesse dia. No entanto, Jaehyun tratou logo de pedir para Lisa que o deixasse no extremo oposto da redação pra não ter que ver a cara dele ou ter a possibilidade de o ver pelo lugar com muita frequência. A editora chefe de primeira, permaneceu impassível, mas quando Doyoung apareceu em sua sala e encarecidamente solicitou a mesma coisa, a mulher acatou. Evitar brigas sem sentido e falta de produtividade no trabalho era algo que ela não podia permitir.

Ele se aproxima aos poucos e olha para Jaehyun de costas e sentado em sua cadeira, concentrado em terminar uma digitação. Se ele era o primeiro daquele lugar, com certeza, Jaehyun era o segundo. Ele podia ser uma máquina as vezes, fazendo dois três textos enormes na mesma semana para pauta da revista, o que gerou certo atrito entre os dois por um tempo, mas agora, apenas permanecem quietos. Se falar o menos possível já virou lema dos dois rapazes. No entanto, Doyoung se vê em uma saia justa, tendo que dirigir a palavra para o Jung e se remoendo por dentro.

Ele para mesmo em cima da cadeira de Jaehyun inclina um pouco o corpo para espiar o que o outro está fazendo. Jaehyun logo nota a presença atrás de si e quase dá um salto fora da cabine.

— Caralho, Doyoung! Que susto da porra!  
  


Doyoung ri, observando a pesquisa que o outro está fazendo na revista digital. Logo no enunciado se pode ler: _“10 passos para conquistar o homem dos seus sonhos”_ , uma das matérias antigas que Doyoung havia escrito para a edição passada.

— Eu não acredito que você está mesmo lendo uma matéria minha. — Doyoung se inclina, cruzando os braços, um sorrisinho cínico sai de seus lábios e Jaehyun se pergunta se é uma boa hora pra enchê-lo de socos.  
  


Ele fecha o navegador imediatamente, se sentindo um pouco constrangido e levanta a vista, encarando o Kim que ainda está ali, parado ao seu lado.

— O que você quer aqui, hein?

Doyoung descruza os braços e fecha a cara, olhando para baixo, sem encarar Jaehyun.

— Já que você está aí lendo com tanto afinco minhas matérias, talvez seja melhor não começarmos esse lance de aulas.

Jaehyun franze o cenho, negando com a cabeça.

— Já está decidido. — afirma. — Inclusive você precisa me enviar seu endereço lodo, e seu número de celular.

Doyoung respira fundo e volta a cruzar os braços, levemente nervoso.

— Olha… Eu sei que temos nossas diferenças e tal, mas você não acha que é melhor mantermos a distância? — Pergunta, olhando bem nos olhos de Jaehyun, que o olha de volta, curioso. — Conseguimos conviver bem esse tempo inteiro assim, pra quê mexer no que está quieto?

Jaehyun abre levemente a boca e morde o lábio inferior, um pouco pensativo. Doyoung já o odeia demais por isso. Ele faz um leve biquinho e torna a olhar para o Kim, balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Não. Eu quero ter aulas com você e somente com você, Kim Doyoung. Acho que já estamos velhos demais pra viver nessa rixa, não acha? — Provoca, com um sorriso de canto, o que deixa o Kim mais estressado ainda.

— Eu acho que podemos conviver amigavelmente sem termos que nos aproximar dessa forma. — responde.

— O meu contato com você será estritamente profissional, meu caro. — Jaehyun diz, entendiado. — Não se preocupa que meu alvo é outro.

— É mesmo? Pra alguém que me disse que não queria nem me ver pintado de ouro, você está me saindo contraditório. — Doyoung diz, irônico. — Enfim, a hipocrisia.

Jaehyun ri alto, levantando do banco e se aproximando mais de Doyoung. Os dois ficam tão perto um do outro que o Kim consegue sentir o cheiro de loção pós-barba e do perfume que ele está usando. 

— Você está com medo, _Kim Doyoung_? — Jaehyun provoca, apontando o dedo indicador no rosto dele. — Não é como se eu fosse me apaixonar por você.

Doyoung, engole em seco, mas logo abre o sorriso mais sacana que consegue. Ele se aproxima o suficiente de Jaehyun e fala em seu ouvido:

— Hmm...Vamos ver.

Jaehyun treme dos pés à cabeça e respira fundo pra colocar sua cabeça no lugar. Doyoung se afasta dele e com mais um sorriso cínico, se afasta de si.

— Se você quer tanto isso, Jaehyun, você vai ter. — Diz, decidido. Ele rapidamente pega uma caneta na mesa de Jaehyun e anota seu telefone em um dos _post-its_ coloridos que estão perto do computador. Doyoung tira a folha e a entrega nas mãos do Jung. — Aqui está meu número, manda uma mensagem que te envio a localização mais tarde.

Jaehyun abre a boca, mas nenhum som sai e se vê nervoso com aquela atitude. Ele segura o papel com o número em mãos e evita olhar nos olhos do Kim.

— Bom, eu já vou indo. Até amanhã, Jung Yoonoh. — Doyoung diz, voltando para sua cabine.

Yuta, que acabara de chegar, estranha a movimentação de Doyoung pela redação.

— O que ele tava fazendo aqui? — Indaga, confuso.

Jaehyun amassa o papel em sua mão com a maior força que tem. 

— Veio me entregar seu número de telefone. — Ele diz pausadamente, olhando para nenhum ponto em específico, mas com um ódio tão grande no olhar, que Yuta pode sentir de sua cabine.

— Ah sim, o lance lá das aulas né?

— Sim. — Jaehyun responde seco, voltando a sentar em sua cadeira.

Yuta acha aquele comportamento esquisito, mas prefere ficar calado e voltar para sua coluna, precisa entregar as atualizações de games da semana até mais tarde.

Jaehyun por outro lado, pensa em descobrir formas de como assassinar uma pessoa sem ser descoberto. Mas, logo falha quando se toca de que mesmo odiando Kim Doyoung, precisa dele para conseguir conquistar Jungwoo. Ele murcha na cadeira e abre sua mão que estava fechada até aquele momento, revelando uma palma vermelha e um papel retorcido. Jaehyun desamassa o post-it e encara aquele número de telefone, sentindo que sua vida está mesmo indo por água abaixo.

  
**xxx**

No sábado pela manhã, Jaehyun levanta cedinho e fica na dúvida sobre qual roupa usar. Como fica desesperado, resolve fazer chamada de vídeo com seus dois melhores amigos.

— Jaehyun, pelo amor de Deus, o que você quer às nove horas da manhã? — Taeil diz, tomando seu café e olhando para o amigo pela tela do celular.

— Ele quer ajuda em alguma coisa, Taeil. Ele sempre faz isso, eu já acostumei.

Jaehyun sorri e coloca o celular em cima da escrivaninha. Ele pega duas camisetas, uma branca e uma verde-claro e mostra na câmera para os dois, que logo estão rindo e revirando os olhos.

— É que eu queria saber a opinião sobre essas camisetas. — Ele as estende em frente ao seu peito e sorri, mostrando as duas uma do lado da outra. — Qual vocês acham que fica mais bonita com essa calça jeans preta?

Yuta parece confuso em qual escolher e permanece calado. Já Taeil analisa bem as duas cores e aponta para a que achou mais bonita.

— Eu prefiro a branca. Como você tá de tênis vermelho, acho que vai realçar bem.

Yuta concorda, fazendo um sinal de _“ok”_ com a mão.

— Sim, ele vai ficar lindo. 

Jaehyun dá uma boa olhada na camiseta branca e descarta a verde em cima da cama. Ele veste a peça e se olha no espelho, curtindo a visão que vê. Seus amigos no telefone lhe enviam aplausos pela escolha certeira do _outfit._

— Ficou incrível, Jaehyun. — Taeil diz.

— É, está ótimo mesmo, Doyoung vai cair pra trás com tanta beleza.

Jaehyun revira os olhos.

— Eu não quero impressionar ninguém, Yuta, muito menos Kim Doyoung.

— Então porque pediu pra gente te ajudar a escolher uma camisa? — Yuta, questiona.

— Hahahaha. Yuta, você não presta! — Taeil grita na chamada, rindo alto.

Jaehyun vai até o celular e mostra a língua para os dois.

— Um velho desses me dando a língua, como se tivesse cinco anos. — Yuta murmura, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Eu não sei o que fiz pra merecer dois amigos como vocês. — Ele fala, fechando mais ainda a cara e ouvindo as risadas de seus amigos.

Jaehyun desliga a chamada e guarda o celular dentro do bolso da calça. Ele pega a chave de seu carro, a carteira e segue para a casa de Doyoung. O dia está bonito e ensolarado, e o verde das árvores parece mais vivo. Apesar do sol, o vento está fresco, não há tanta poluição e não está quente. Jaehyun adora quando o tempo está assim, pois sente que seu dia será melhor ainda. 

Verifica no GPS o endereço certinho do apartamento de Doyoung e segue atento às instruções da voz. Sorri ao lembrar da noite anterior, quando chegou em casa e mandou uma mensagem se acusando para o Kim, vendo-o enviar logo o endereço sem falar mais nada. Jaehyun ainda havia perguntado do horário, mas ele nada mais respondeu, o que fez o Jung deduzir que seria pela manhã.

Não queria nem saber, estava tão desesperado que madrugaria se fosse preciso para conquistar o que queria. Entra em uma ruazinha deserta e logo avista ao longe o condomínio, estacionando atrás de um dos carros. Verifica a hora no celuar; são ainda oito e meia e não tomou nem um café, o que o está deixando sonolento. Dá de ombros e sai do carro, seguindo a passos rápidos para seu destino.

Acha estranho que ao anunciar seu nome para o porteiro, ele já saiba de sua visita e o deixe entrar rápido, indicando o caminho para que Jaehyun não se perca. Ele segue até o bloco que Doyoung mora e se surpreende com o lugar tão bonito e arrumado. Um condomínio arborizado, com piscina e lazer. Ele vê algumas pessoas saindo para correr com seus cachorros e algumas crianças brincando na piscina e sorri, pensando se deveria se mudar para um lugar assim em vez de morar em uma casa tão grande sozinho. Mas, logo descarta a possibilidade, já que prefere sua casinha.

Ele entra no bloco e logo pega o elevador, apertando no botão do sétimo andar e se ajeitando. Pega seu celular e verifica as redes sociais e algumas mensagens, rindo e enviando uma carinha de bravo quando Yuta o deseja sorte e espera que Doyoung realmente caia para trás com sua beleza. Jaehyun até se olha no espelho do elevador, pensando que não está tão ruim assim. Não costuma pensar que é alguém com muitos atributos, mas consegue reconhecer quando está bem vestido. Passa os dedos pelos cabelos e sorri, se virando quando o elevador finalmente se abre.

Jaehyun segue para o corredor, parando em frente ao apartamento 712 e tocando a campainha. Ele espera por pelo menos, dois minutos, até que escuta o barulho de duas vozes que se aproximam da porta, o deixando um pouco nervoso. Até onde sabe, Doyoung mora sozinho. No entanto, aquela segunda voz poderia demonstrar o contrário.

Quando a porta se abre, Jaehyun pensa em sorrir, mas o riso murcha rapidamente ao dar de cara com uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida. Ele encara o homem em sua frente um pouco confuso, pensando que errou de apartamento. Um homem uns seis centímetros mais baixo do que ele, com um cabelo loiro um pouco bagunçado e roupas um pouco maiores do que seu corpo esguio.

— Bom dia, o que deseja? — O homem quebra o silêncio desconfortável.

Jaehyun solta um pigarro.

— Kim Doyoung, está? — Pergunta, ainda confuso.

O homem abre um sorriso de ponta a ponta e encara Jaehyun.

— Ah! Então você deve ser Jung Jaehyun?

Jaehyun franze o cenho, mais confuso ainda e um pouco incomodado.

— É. — Responde. — Sou.

— Doyoung me falou muito de você ontem. — Ele diz, gesticulando. — Vem, pode entrar. Já ele aparece aí.

Jaehyun engole em seco e entra no apartamento, sentindo o sangue subir dos pés à cabeça. Odeia que falem de si para estranhos.

— A propósito, meu nome é Lee Taeyong. — Ele se apresenta, estendendo a mão.

Jaehyun tenta processar aquele nome por alguns segundos, mas não lembra de o ter visto ou escutado alguma vez. Estende a mão e sorri para Taeyong, os dois se olham por alguns segundos e se viram ao ouvirem passos pesados.

— Você já está fazendo amizade com o meu cliente, Taeyong? — Doyoung diz quando surge na sala.

Jaehyun e Taeyong se alarmam e Doyoung se aproxima. Ele está bem vestido, com uma calça preta social e uma camiseta marrom de mangas longas.

— Achei bom falar logo com ele, já que estava pela sala. — Taeyong responde, sorrindo e abraçando Doyoung de lado.

Jaehyun engole em seco ao perceber tudo. Taeyong deve ser o namorado dele, já que os dois parecem tão íntimos. Seus pensamentos param quando percebe que Doyoung o olha da cabeça aos pés.

— Bom dia, Jaehyun. — Ele diz, sorridente. — Você chegou muito cedo, hein?

— Pois é, eu queria começar o dia com meu objetivo. — Ele responde, olhando de Doyoung para Taeyong e querendo morrer ao sentir o constrangimento lhe atingir.

— E você está certo mesmo. Quando a gente quer uma coisa, temos que correr atrás, não é? — Ele fala, encarando Doyoung.

Doyoung o encara de volta e os dois se beijam ali, na frente de Jaehyun, como se estivessem a sós. Jaehyun solta um pigarro e olha para o lado, levemente incomodado. Quando aquela troca de línguas finalmente termina, ele se permite voltar a olhar para o casal.

Taeyong sorri enquanto segura o rosto de Doyoung.

— Bom, vou deixar os dois e me vou, ainda tenho muito o que fazer hoje.

— Tudo bem. — Doyoung fala, se afastando dele. — Mais tarde a gente se fala.

Taeyong pega uma mochila em cima do sofá e segue para a porta.

— Foi um prazer, Jaehyun.

Jaehyun ergue a cabeça, concordando.

— Prazer. — diz em um fio de voz, encostando o braço no sofá e vendo Taeyong se despedir de Doyoung com outro beijo.

— Cuidado no trânsito.

— Eu vou ter sim. — Taeyong responde. Ele ainda ergue a mão, dando tchau para Jaehyun e vai embora.

Doyoung encara Jaehyun e cruza os braços, observando seu semblante mudar de constrangido para tenso. Ele ri um pouco ao ver que o Jung parece arrumado demais para somente algumas lições sobre conselhos amorosos. Mas, não deixa de notar o quanto o acha bonito naquela calça jeans apertada.

Jaehyun volta seus olhos até Doyoung e se assusta um pouco com seu risinho enviesado e o ar de curioso, voltado para si.

— Vamos ficar o dia inteiro aqui? — Provoca.

Doyoung franze o cenho.

— Eu que quero saber. — Responde. — Você tomou café?

Jaehyun faz que não com a cabeça.

— Então venha comigo para a cozinha. — Doyoung chama, saindo da sala e sendo seguido pelo outro.

Jaehyun não tinha parado para prestar atenção ao apartamento de Doyoung ainda, por conta da cena na sala, mas ao prestar um pouco mais de atenção, se surpreende com a beleza e organização do local. Jaehyun pensa que o Kim com certeza contratou um decorador, já que tudo o que observa no local parece ter sido minimamente planejado, com cores combinando ou cores complementares. No corredor para a cozinha, há quadros de todos os tipos, cores e tamanhos, de Doyoung sozinho, com amigos ou família e o Jung se pega sorrindo, achando tudo maravilhoso. 

Os dois chegam a cozinha e a impressão aumenta mais ainda. Jaehyun está hipnotizado com aquela cozinha tão bonita e guarda uma nota mental para perguntar a Doyoung sobre esse decorador, pois com toda certeza vai contratar seus serviços.

— Pode sentar aí, vou preparar café. — Doyoung diz, mostrando a cadeira verde.

Jaehyun que está um pouco perdido com a decoração do ambiente, se senta, olhando para todos os detalhes, sem perder nenhum.

— Que cozinha magnífica. Quem é o seu decorador? — Já pergunta, ou sabe que vai esquecer.

Doyoung, que já está fervendo água no cooktop, dá um sorriso de canto de boca.

— Foi eu mesmo, não quis contratar decorador quando me mudei para cá.

Jaehyun abre a boca, embasbacado.

— Vou ter que contratar seus serviços, com certeza!

— É só usar sua criatividade. — Doyoung diz, colocando pó de café na vasilha com água fervendo e logo fechando o fogo. — Eu peguei muitas dicas pela internet.

— Sim, existem muitos sites que te ajudam.

— Gosta do café doce ou meio amargo? — Doyoung pergunta, mudando de assunto. Ele coa o café e leva a garrafa até a mesa.

— Pode ser meio amargo. — Jaehyun diz, se perguntando porque Doyoung não fez o café na cafeteira em cima da bancada.

— Certo. — Doyoung responde, adoçando o café.

Depois de pronto, ele pega duas xícaras dispostas em ganchos na bancada e leva para a mesa. Jaehyun apenas observa, curioso.

— Quer ajuda com alguma coisa? — Pergunta.

— Não, tá tranquilo.

Doyoung pega um pouco de pão, margarina e algumas torradas no armário, colocando tudo em cima da mesa. Jaehyun não sabe o que dizer, se sente um pouco travado e nervoso, sem saber o motivo.

O Kim se senta na mesa e pega a xícara, se servindo de um pouco de café e entregando outra xícara para Jaehyun.

— Eu costumo tomar café da manhã ocidental, por isso é bem difícil me ver comendo arroz pela manhã.

— Ah, eu também costumo. — Jaehyun responde, tomando um gole do café e fechando os olhos para apreciar o gosto amargo. — Mas as vezes gosto de um bom e velho _bibimbap_. — Ele torna a abrir os olhos e Doyoung o está encarando, com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— Sim, de vez em quando é bom.

Jaehyun se inclina e pega uma torrada, levando à boca e saboreando com o café. Os dois ficam calados por alguns minutos e a curiosidade do Jung acerca de Tayeong vai aumentando cada vez mais. A vontade de perguntar está na ponta da língua, mas a vergonha é grande.

— Taeyong é um grande amigo meu. Nos conhecemos há muito tempo e gostamos de nos divertir. — Doyoung diz, vendo que Jaehyun o encara com a testa franzida.

— Eu…

Ele termina de tomar o café e morde o lábio inferior, olhando para Jaehyun com uma expressão irônica.

— Eu percebi que você ia acabar perguntando, então achei melhor responder logo.

Jaehyun passa os dedos pela sobrancelha, em um claro sinal de desconforto, mas tenta forçar um sorriso.

— Eu pensei que ele fosse seu namorado. — Ele coloca a xícara já vazia na mesa também e olha para Doyoung, evitando seus olhos.

— Eu não sirvo para namorar, nunca servi.

Agora é Jaehyun que o olha com um risinho irônico, mas sério. Ele cruza os braços e levanta uma das sobrancelhas.

— Me conte algo que eu não sei.

Doyoung solta um pigarro e desvia o rosto por um segundo, antes de tornar a olhar para o Jung.

— Vamos começar nossa aula?

Jaehyun se surpreende com a pergunta para evitar aquele assunto, mas solta leve suspiro e responde:

— Vamos.

Doyoung levanta da mesa e leva as xícaras para a pia. Jaehyun também levanta e o segue quando ele anda de volta para o corredor. Logo mais à frente, na primeira porta, o Kim para e abre, pedindo para que o outro o siga. O escritório é espaçoso e organizado. Uma grande mesa de madeira ao canto, tem um notebook e vários documentos. Jaehyun percebe que há um porta-retratos ao lado dos livros, mas não consegue saber que foto é por estar de costas para ele. No meio, há duas poltronas, uma de frente para a outra e uma mesinha de vidro, decorada com um pequeno arranjo de flores. 

Doyoung o convida para sentar na primeira poltrona e segue para uma pequena adega que tem ao lado. Ele pega um pouco de vinho e duas taças, trazendo tudo e colocando na mesinha. Jaehyun franze o cenho e puxa a poltrona para mais perto da mesinha.

— Acabamos de tomar café e você já quer tomar vinho?

Doyoung sorri, servindo um pouco para si e para Jaehyun.

— Acho que para o primeiro dia, um vinho é importante.

Jaehyun cruza os braços.

— Você quer me embebedar para me pegar desprevenido?

— Não, para que você fale mais fácil. — Ele afirma, entregando a taça para o rapaz a sua frente. — A bebida nos deixa mais suscetíveis a dizer coisas que não temos o costume de falar.

Jaehyun ri alto.

— Não acho que isso seja bom pra gente, Doyoung.

Doyoung o encara, sério.

— Eu vou conduzir a conversa, _Jung Jaehyun_. — Ele diz, enfatizando o nome do outro. — Preciso entender um pouco mais sobre suas aventuras amorosas, o que gosta de fazer e como gosta de fazer. Vai me ajudar a traçar um perfil.

— Tudo bem. — Jaehyun responde, entediado.

Doyoung bebe um gole de vinho e se inclina.

— Então. Qual foi a última vez que você investiu em uma pessoa?

Jaehyun toma um gole do vinho e quer soltar uma risada, mas se segura.

— Você tem certeza de que quer começar por isso? — Ele alerta. — Não acho que é uma boa ideia.

— Alguém depois de adulto. — Doyoung reformula, respirando fundo. — Você me dá nos nervos.

— Eu te dou nos nervos? Só de olhar pra essa tua cara eu fico enjoado. — Provoca.

Doyoung ri alto.

— Então porque implorou por minhas aulas? — Questiona, sério.

— Por que estava afim. — Responde, dando de ombros e bebendo o vinho quase inteiro na taça. — _Não é como se eu fosse me apaixonar por você._

— Há, há, há. — Doyoung murmura com ironia. — Responda a minha pergunta, então.

Jaehyun inclina o corpo na poltrona e encara o Kim.

— Eu já disse a você, nunca precisei conquistar ninguém. As vezes que transei, estava em uma boate e tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

— Deve ter sido horrível, então. — Doyoung coloca um pouco mais de vinho em sua taça e estende a garrafa para Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tenta buscar esses momentos em sua memória.

— Alguns foram sim, mas outros eu consegui aproveitar bem.

Doyoung volta a se encostar na poltrona e olha para o Jung com a testa franzida, surpreso.

— Mas e depois?

— Depois o quê?

— Algum deles ligou? Ou você ligou? Vocês saíram de novo?

— Quantas perguntas. — Jaehyun fala, um pouco desconcertado. — Foram casos de uma noite apenas. E eu não teria coragem de ligar para nenhum.

— Esse é o problema.

— Qual?

— Você parece não ter confiança, Jaehyun. — Ele diz. — Precisamos conquistar a sua confiança.  
Jaehyun murcha na poltrona.

— Não sei. Talvez seja falta de confiança mesmo, mas eu penso sempre que nenhum deles vai querer ter algo a mais que sexo, por isso fico na minha.

— E o Jungwoo? Que vontade grande é essa de conquistar ele?

— Eu venho percebendo que ele é o cara ideal pra mim, sabe? Ele é bonito, tem bom humor, e me parece ser um cara legal. — Jaehyun coloca a taça em cima da mesinha, já está um pouco tonto depois da segunda dose e prefere não exagerar. — Mas eu sou horrível, e não consigo manter uma conversa civilizada com ele sem quebrar algo ou gaguejar o tempo inteiro.

— É por isso que precisamos resgatar um pouco a sua confiança.

— Como vou fazer isso?

Doyoung pensa um pouco, depois encara Jaehyun e sorri.

— Você pode não achar, mas é muito bonito. — Ele diz, analisando Jaehyun de cima a baixo. — Seria bom se inscrever em um aplicativo de encontros e ver quantas pessoas ficam interessadas.

Jaehyun arregala os olhos.

— Eu nunca fiz isso, e se não der certo?

— Seja você mesmo e verá. — Ele aconselha. — Essa será a primeira lição.

— Certo. — Jaehyun concorda, mesmo se sentindo um pouco nervoso.

Doyoung levanta da poltrona e Jaehyun prontamente o segue, percebendo que a sessão já estava terminada. Os dois andam para a sala e o Jung olha o relógio, se surpreendendo que a hora se passou tão rápido, que nem notou.

— Mantenha o perfil aberto até amanhã e me informe cada atividade.

— Certo.

Os dois seguem até a porta e Doyoung estende a mão para Jaehyun, o cumprimentando.

— Então, até mais.

Jaehyun sorri, um pouco confuso.

— Até.  
**xxx**

Em casa, Jaehyun quer gritar e jogar tudo para o alto. Nunca fez perfil no Tinder ou em qualquer outra rede social de paquera. Não sabe nem por onde começar. Ele até liga para Yuta e pede socorro, mas o amigo apenas ri mais ainda e deseja boa sorte a ele.  
Quando ele finalmente cria uma conta, passa a tarde tirando fotos e tentando parecer bonito, mas sempre se acha horroroso em todas.   
Ele abre no número de Doyoung e envia todas de uma vez para ele.  
  


_Jaehyun:  
Você acha que essas fotos estão boas pra colocar no Tinder?_

Ele vai para a sala e senta no sofá, abrindo o aplicativo de comida para escolher algo para o almoço, enquanto tenta não surtar com as fotos que tirou e enviou.

Alguns segundos depois, a resposta aparece:

_Doyoung:_

_Que bombardeio…  
Estão boas, você é fotogênico_

_Jaehyun:_

_Não sei da onde que você me acha fotogênico…_

_Se você me achasse no Tinder, você daria match em mim com essas fotos?_

_Doyoung:_

_daria_

_Jaehyun:_

_quê??_

_Doyoung:_

_ops kkk_

_não daria porque eu sei que você é insuportável_

Jaehyun revira os olhos. Ele volta para o aplicativo de comida e pede o primeiro prato que vê em promoção. Depois volta para a conversa com Doyoung.

_Jaehyun:_

_E você acha que eu daria match em você? Nem se nós dois fôssemos os únicos na terra_

_Doyoung:_

_Você daria sim, porque eu sou irresistível…_

_Jaehyun:_

_Vai sonhando, babaca._

_Doyoung:_

_Uiii mensagem com ponto final, o negócio é sério mesmo, hein?_

_Jaehyun:_

_seríssimo._

_Doyoung:_

_kkkkkkkkkkkk_

_vai logo postar as fotos, mais tarde você me fala o andamento da coisa_

_Jaehyun:_

_Isso mal começou e eu já tô ficando estressado_

_você vai pagar meu psicólogo, já vou logo avisando!_

_Doyoung:_

_Hahahahah_

_tá bom, na próxima consulta que você for, me manda a conta que eu pago…_

_Vou almoçar, até mais tarde._

_Jaehyun:_

_Não sei porque ainda insisto com você…_

_Até mais tarde._

Depois do almoço, Jaehyun posta as fotos e tenta passar a tarde inteira lendo um livro para se distrair e não pensar muito no aplicativo. Mas está ansioso com toda essa coisa e o pensamento de que ninguém vai achá-lo interessante o suficiente o deixa louco. Realmente estava falando sério quando disse que Doyoung pagaria sua próxima consulta no psicólogo.

Quando a noite chega, verifica algumas coisas no celular e toma um susto com a quantidade de mensagens no _Tinder_. Não abre nenhuma, pois não está interessado, mas deixa lá, quer bater print de tudo e enviar para Doyoung no outro dia.  
**xxx**

No domingo, acorda cedo pra ir correr na praça perto de casa. O dia está mais uma vez com o tempo perfeito, ótimo para correr e fazer exercícios. Como a pracinha é bonita e arborizada, Jae tira algumas fotos e posta no Instagram, lembrando que fazia um bom tempo que não fazia nenhum _instories_ na rede social. Logo recebe algumas mensagens de amigos e até de sua mãe, que o enche de elogios. Ele sabe e não é nenhum idiota de saber que é muito fácil se sentir amado nesse espaço virtual, mas também sabe que é mais fácil ainda se sentir a própria caçamba de lixo, por isso tenta ao máximo evitar. Tanto que sua vontade de apagar o _Tinder_ é a maior possível, não aguenta mais tantas mensagens bizarras e curtidas em suas fotos.

Quando chega em casa, resolve fazer uma vitamina de morango para ficar revigorado durante o restante do dia e recebe uma notificação de Doyoung, perguntando sobre o progresso no aplicativo de relacionamento. Jaehyun bate alguns _prints_ de conversas e manda pra ele.

_Jaehyun:_

_Olha isso, eu não aguento mais tanta notificação_

_Me diz que eu posso desistir e apagar isso, está me dando agonia._

_Doyoung:_

_Mas e aí? Percebeu pelo menos?_

_Jaehyun:_

_O quê?_

_Doyoung:_

_Não se faça de sonso, Jaehyun._

_Falo do fato que você é um homem atraente e é fácil receber atenção._

Jaehyun não entende, mas se vê um pouco corado com a afirmação.

_Jaehyun:_

_Sim, eu percebi isso e me sinto assustado agora._

_Doyoung:_

_Hahaha, pode apagar o aplicativo e esquecer que ele existe._

_Algumas pessoas podem se dar bem com ele, mas eu já percebi que não é a sua praia._

_Jaehyun:_

_Nossa, não é mesmo…_

Jaehyun apaga sua conta e desinstala o aplicativo rapidamente. Estava cansado das fotos de pessoas peladas e mensagens diretas até demais.

_Jaehyun:_

_Apaguei_

_Doyoung:_

_Agora nós passamos para o passo 2_

_Amanhã quando você chegar na empresa, tenta pelo amor de deus não chegar já procurando pelo Jungwoo_

_Jaehyun:_

_poxaaaa_

_mas eu adoro ir na sala dele…_

_Doyoung:_

_Esse é o problema, você está dando atenção demais, isso pode incomodá-lo_

_Jaehyun:_

_Você pediu pra eu baixar o Tinder como uma estratégia!! Você é terrível Kim Doyoung!!_

_Doyoung:_

_Eu sou terrivelmente bom, isso sim._

_Jaehyun:_

_Eu quero vomitar!_

_Doyoung:_

_Vamos voltar ao que interessa_

_Só fale com ele nessa semana se ele lhe dirigir a palavra, e o mais importante,_

_o responda secamente, demonstre um pouco de_

_desinteresse, e no sábado ele será todo seu!_

_Jaehyun:_

_Vai ser difícil, mas vou tentar_

_Falando no evento de sábado, queria saber se você podia vir aqui pra casa,_

_podiamos passar o dia conversando e tendo aulas mais praticas de conquista antes da festa._

_Doyoung:_

_Pra quê? Basta você seguir minhas dicas._

_Jaehyun:_

_Você me disse que eu ainda sou travado e preciso aprender a paquerar._

_No sábado eu quero dicas de como chegar nele e você precisa me ensinar!_

_Doyoung:_

_Tudo bem, vou levar minha roupa e daí a gente vai juntos pra festa._

_Jaehyun:_

_Muito obrigado, eu te pago dobrado! Prometo._

_Doyoung:_

_O que a gente num faz por dinheiro?_

_Kkkkkkk_

Jaehyun fecha o aplicativo e vai fazer seus afazeres do dia, ansioso para que a semana passe voando e ele finalmente consiga conquistar o que quer.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí? Curtiram o capítulo? Espero que sim!  
> Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!  
> Beijinhos e até o próximo!


End file.
